Hero
by Mysteriol
Summary: GREV. The BBA Revolutions pay Tala a visit at the hospital, as seen by Daichi. ’Nuff said.


Hero

_The BBA Revolutions pay Tala a visit at the hospital, as seen by Daichi. 'Nuff said. _

_A/N: _

_I thought it was extremely sweet when the BBA Revolutions paid numerous visits to a comatose Tala in the hospital, and how their attitude changes were so drastic and different in a good way. Their encouraging words offered to Tala in his state of semi-consciousness, and the way they seemingly now regarded him as a hero, probably concocted this idea into my head. I've decided that among the BBA Revolutions, Daichi would have best known Tala, since they practically fought three times in the tournament, so taa-daa, here you go! _

_A hospital visit seen by Daichi, based on the G REV series. (don't quite remember the episode name!)_

_hugs,_

_mysterio000_

Hi, Tala, how are you getting on in your coma? I don't actually know how being in a semi-conscious state feels, because I've never been in there before, but it must be pretty terrible to be not moving like a stone gargoyle 24 hours a day. Look, Tala, Hilary is peeling apples a distance away, and she's putting them into a basket so you'll get to eat them when you wake up.

But I hope they don't get rotten by the time you do. Feh, Daichi, don't curse Tala, he'll wake up for sure. I'm sure of it, you redhaired freak! If Tala only knew that he was depending on machinery and a life supporting unit to breathe, he'll flip and wake up instantly. I can just imagine it!

"_Why am I on a life support unit? I don't need one!" _And Tala will wake up and fling his oxygen mask aside. I hope that happens, because you are always an impatient person by nature, and that'll be good 'cause you'll stir up pandemonium in the hospital, and wake up in time to watch us take down Boris.

Bryan and Spencer are by your side. I guess they haven't left your bed since the time you were comatose. And Mr. Dickinson even, who weren't anytime once related to the Blitzkrieg Boys in the past, is unwaveringly giving you support by staying at your side all the time. See, Tala? It gives you more reason to wake up now, because you have so many people waiting!

And guess what! You'll definitely have your face crunch up into wrinkles when I tell you you have fangirls waiting outside your hospital! Heh, from what Tyson tells me, Tala hates fangirls because their high-decible screaming _so _defies Tala's rule of no-noise regulation he abides all the time.

But man! You should see the crowd for yourself! You're a hero now, Tala, for fighting so hard against that boy-named-after-a-Christmas-decoration till the end just to prevent Boris from reaching his dirty goals. Fangirls have their cheeks moisted with tears as they hold their autograph books high in the air for the day you awake. Heh, I can't wait for you to do so, so you'll go: "WHAT? FANGIRLS? Get them out of my sight. They annoy me."

When you wake and see everyone fussing over you, your sadistical nature will definitely take over. You'll hate the get-well cards on your bedside, you'll hate the attention of the medical staff here, you'll hate us crowding all over you asking if you're okay.

But, man, Tala, I must be screwed up in the head to actually think that I won't mind _that _much if you wake up and act your typical self again. It'll be nice for a change...compared to your stoic, motionless character now. Pffft, this Tala is sooo boring! What I wouldn't give for you to wake up again and hurl some insults at me or laugh at my open zipper again.

Tyson is by my side, and he's pumping his fist up in the air. "Hey, buddy, you hang in there, will you, Tala?" He says with determination in his voice.

See, Tala? Even Tyson who used to call you a bad-boy team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, who used to call you a big arrogant, vain show-off for always trying to act so high and mighty, now wants you to wake up.

He's even calling you a buddy now! Miracles of all miracles. I guess some things do change after all. Even though Tyson can be a big fat liar sometimes (well, maybe 99 of the time), this is the 1 in 100 chances that he's actually being truthful! You're our buddy now, Tala, you're fighting on OUR side, 'cause we're all taking Boris DOWN!

"You just concentrate on getting better, okay, Tala?" Even Hilary's supporting you, when she used to even jeer at you guys for being so mean and all!

"Yeah, Tala, Boris's going down." Kenny says.

And I decide to chip in with my two-cents worth, "Yeah, Tala! You just wait and see! The G Revolutions will take Boris down for good!"

I just say that extremely loud just so you'll hear it distinctly clear. I don't know much about comas, maybe it really is a horrible state to be in, but I hope you can still hear as long as your ears are still functioning. Ray and Max are here, too! And in the past few days, everyone's been popping by your ward, believe it or not.

Even the PPB All Starz with Rick! He used to scoff at your abilities with Wolborg. Even Emily's becoming a Tala fanatic now. You're her hero now, you know. Raul and Juliet were here, along with the Majestics, White Tiger X...and everybody that you've fought against with in the 3rd-time championships!

You see now, Tala? You're a big, gigantic hero now! Because you're so brave and all, wanting to fight not to save your own personal gains and avenge your personal hatred for Boris, but because you want to stop that creep from brainwashing more kids. Aw, whatever happened to that bad boy image you showed in the past?

I guess now that we all learnt much more about the BLitzkrieg Boys, especially you, Tala. You guys aren't that bad now. We've learnt that there's a soft side to each and everyone of you!

Even Bryan's not snapping back at us for being too noisy around the ward. Spencer's looking a bit down these days...I hope he'll get better.

"Alright boys, go for it!" Mr. Dickinson chips in, smiling widely, hands on stick. "And now, let us let Tala rest, shall we?"

We all begin to file out single-handedly, but not before all of us greets you their farewells.

"Bye, Tala, take care of yourself, we'll do this for you!" Tyson says.

"Yeah, you can bet on my last labtop that we will!" Kenny chips in.

"Boris's going down!" Ray's fierce voice echoes in the ward.

"YEAH!" Max and Hilary enthusiastically add.

I'm the last one to leave the ward now. Because I haven't really hit puberty yet and start sprouting like Tyson and the rest, and my height doesn't really permit me to see you directly where you are lying, I hop about on my feet, and catch your pale, pallid face wrapped in bandages.

"Bye, Tala, you're _our _hero." I give you a thumbs-up, and hope you can see it through closed eyes somehow.

That is my form of encouragement for you, Tala, just so you know you have a bunch of friends right here by your side now waiting for you to wake! You're our hero, and we're your friends. It's kind of funny, isn't it? A few weeks ago, your team and ours were sworn enemies, and I've battled you thrice in the BBA championships!

I always hated your guts, and I only thought of you as a stuck-up Russian blader who thinks he's all royal and high-class, but now, I know better, Tala! Although you'll always be the same on the outside - the undisputable traits of having a cynical outlook to everything, the sarcastic remarks you make all the time, your trademark screwed-up; warped sense of humor, Tala Ivanov will always be irreplacable in this entire solar system.

You're MY hero, and you'd better know it!

Wake up, Tala, we're ALL waiting and rooting for the one and only you.

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_And yeah, I probably should have warned you earlier, but I forgot. XD Anyway, as you've probably witnessed yourself, Daichi is definitely OOC here. Don't flame me! (runs away from scalding flames) Yeah, I know a mature, thoughtful Daichi is so...not Daichi, but, REVIEW ALL THE SAME!_

_tala, you're MY hero, too!_

_REVIEW!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
